


I can't do this without you

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Watching her walk away is one of the most difficult things he’s done in his life.





	I can't do this without you

She tells him to let go and he does. Watching her walk away is one of the most difficult things he’s done in his life.

He shows up at her apartment twenty minutes after H.R.’s funeral and silently watches as she packs a bag.

“I need to do this,” she says gently, with the bag over her shoulder and Cisco staring her down from the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Will you let me know that you’re okay, at least?”

She’s shaking her head before he finishes. “I need to be alone. I have to figure out who I am when I’m by myself.”

“I can’t do this without you,” Cisco says, a little desperately, but mostly resigned.

Caitlin smiles. “Yes, you can. You’re stronger than you know, Cisco.”

His mouth firms stubbornly. “You’re coming back, though?”

“I don’t know.” She doesn’t meet his eyes. 

Cisco catches her hand. “You said last year that Star Labs is home. It still is.”

“I didn’t mean Star Labs.” She squeezes his hand. 

His brow furrows. He wants to ask. He also doesn’t want to hear the answer if it’s not what he thinks it is. “I have something for you,” he says instead.

He pulls a pair of soft, black gloves from his pocket.

“They’re not power dampeners, but they’ll protect anyone you touch from accidentally getting frostbite if you lose control.” He knows this Caitlin doesn’t have the same fear of losing control as he does. But she used to, and he thinks that’s still in her, somewhere.

Caitlin takes them slowly, tugs them on, presses her hands to her face. “Thank you, Cisco,” she says quietly.

Cisco tucks his hands in his pockets, steps away from the door. “I love you, Cait. You know that, right?”

Caitlin’s face softens. “I know,” she says.

She tells him to let go and he does.


End file.
